


La realidad siempre supera la ficción

by RRR_ (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (TV) RPF, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Celebridades, F/M, Spoone - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_
Summary: La escena del contenedor vista de otra manera.
Relationships: Megan Boone & James Spader, Megan Boone/James Spader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Bloqueo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es simplemente ficción que no está destinada a ofender a nadie. Son dos maravillosos actores con sus vidas privadas que por supuesto respetamos. Simplemente quiero aprovechar la química que muestran estos dos grandes profesionales.

\- "Esto es lo que veo cuando te miro, mi camino de vuelta a casa." Susurró con emoción James.

\- "¡CORTEN! PERFECTO"

La escena había salido perfectamente. James y Megan miraron al director que estaba consultando las notas. 

Lo que venía ahora era un poco inusual. Iban a rodar una de las escenas apasionadas de Red y Liz en el contenedor. El escenario era un poco agobiante y había poca gente en el set. Era importante mantener el secreto del rodaje. 

Estas imágenes iban a ser utilizadas en la temporada final, cuando se descubriera la verdad y la audiencia confirmara la profunda historia de amor entre Red y Liz. Al parecer esta fue la idea desde el principio y de todo el elenco solo James y Megan sabían la verdad. Por supuesto estaban atados por un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Al empezar el rodaje de esta temporada James y Megan comentaron el devenir del guión. Por supuesto les interesaba profesionalmente, pero este giro que no se conocería hasta varias temporadas después les había despertado… algo así como curiosidad. En concreto James se había preparado la escena solo, como hacía siempre, visualizándose, realizando un ejercicio de inmersión en las sensaciones y sentimientos del personaje. Al fin y al cabo todo era técnica en el mundo del espectáculo.

Pero por alguna razón el escenario le distraía. La escena pertenecía a una línea argumental que no cuadraba exactamente con el trabajo de los últimos meses, si, por supuesto que entendía el giro argumental que se presentaría más adelante, dentro de 5 o 6 temporadas, dependiendo de producción; pero verse de repente en esa escena, a pesar de haber ensayado por supuesto… Por alguna razón le situaba fuera de escena.

El director repasaba con ellos las escenas, la idea era grabar una secuencia completa que explicara que Agnes se concibió en ese contenedor rumbo a Valencia, España. Luego esas imágenes serían utilizadas como flashbacks cuando Elizabeth Keen recuperara la memoria.

Eran unas escenas muy fáciles, no suponían gran dificultad. Ambos eran profesionales y sobre todo en el caso de James contaba con varias películas y series en su filmografía con escenas mucho más comprometedoras. Pero compartir tanto con Megan, una actriz joven, alegre… tan diferente a lo que había conocido en este mundo… le bloqueaba.

El director guiaba cada paso, eran primeros planos sobre todo así que James tenía al director encima diciendo como besar el cuello de Megan, como agarrarla de la nuca, acariciar su cara, su pelo; como quitarle esa blusa ligera de flores por la cabeza y admirar sus pechos… Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Por supuesto Megan se tomó la escena con naturalidad, siempre era un momento algo incómodo, pero todos los profesionales de la actuación sabían que era mejor hacerlo sin pensar. 

El director se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba y pidió un descanso. Megan se acercó a él. 

\- “¿Ocurre algo?” Dijo con amabilidad “¿quieres repasar o prefieres prepararte solo?”

\- “ No, no es nada, seguramente es que he descansado muy poco, a veces rodar tanto y tan seguido puede ser agotador”

\- “Bien, te dejaré solo, el director acaba de decirnos que retomamos en una hora, te veo después en maquillaje”

\- “Espera, quizá podrías ayudarme a prepararla, se ve que hoy no estoy muy inspirado”

\- “Por supuesto, vamos a tu camerino”


	2. Inmersión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es difícil analizar lo que pasaría por la mente de Red en un momento así.

Ya en el camerino James se sentó en un pequeño sillón de escritorio mientras Megan estaba frente a él en un sofá.

¿Qué ocurre James?, cuéntame.

“Es un poco ridículo ¿no?” Respondió nervioso James. “Quiero decir, Reddington es un personaje oscuro, dominante, violento. La escena resulta un poco naif con esos besitos dulces en el cuello y ese romance. Se supone que están huyendo, tienen adrenalina acumulada en sus venas. Si, Reddington la ama, eso está claro, pero lo de las estrellas es el momento romántico de estos dos, después deberían arder… es demasiada frustración para los personajes ¿no? No sé si tiene algún sentido lo que te estoy diciendo” James estaba inseguro ahora.

James se estaba soltando, con Megan era bastante sencillo explicarse, ella era una persona muy alegre y empática.

“Mmm” Megan se detuvo a pensar lo que James estaba diciendo “Es posible si, pero el rollo este protector que se trae con ella… ¿Crees que se soltaría? ¿te lo imaginas como un polvo salvaje entre estos dos? Es tan inseguro con ella…

Pero piensa que es un león, y Elizabeth no se queda atrás, no es una muñequita, se supone que Reddington saca su lado salvaje ¿no? Cuando le dice que nunca pretendió que se volviera como él, al final ella es como él, no porque sea su padre, si no porque son almas gemelas, si es que tal concepto existe. ¿Te imaginas a ella haciendo el amor dulcemente? Están huyendo, tienen un futuro incierto y se supone que una niña nacerá de esta noche, no puede ser algo tierno, tiene que ser salvaje.

Megan se quedó pensando, estaba analizando la línea argumental que James le exponía, por supuesto, ella quería hacer esto bien, esta serie es su primera gran serie y estaba al lado de un excelente actor, tenían química y por eso la serie seguía creciendo. Por supuesto que tenía interés profesional en hacerlo bien, además esta escena iba a ser clave para la serie. Pero había algo más, se estaba excitando. Oír hablar a James de sus respectivos personajes teniendo sexo salvaje y desesperado de repente empezó a cuadrar en su cabeza. Le estaban viniendo esas imágenes, muy excitante. Cerró los ojos y se tomó un tiempo para visualizar, James dejó de hablar, entendía que ella estaba interiorizando lo que él le estaba explicando.

Megan cerró los ojos, en su cabeza Reddington (y no James) agarraba su cara y la besaba frenéticamente como un hombre sediento, no le quitaba la blusa lentamente y mirando con ternura sus pechos, no, se la quitaba con violencia y besaba y mordía el pecho de Liz.

Su imaginación voló mientras James la miraba absorto, ella estaba tan sexy concentrada, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y James tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en el aspecto profesional del momento, pero definitivamente se estaba excitando. Mientras la miraba intentó concentrarse en el ejercicio de inmersión, se imaginaba estampándola contra la pared, quitarle la ropa, llevarla a la cama y hundir su boca en su coño, se imaginaba haciéndola correr una y otra vez, en ese momento se asustó, ¿Qué estaba imaginando? ¿A Reddington o a él mismo? No. No puede ser.

Megan abrió los ojos por fin. Lo miró directamente e intentó controlar la voz.

Vale si, veo que funcionan, en realidad son dos personajes tan iguales, sería algo desesperado, el mundo que les rodea es tan hostil…” empezó Megan “esto habría estado bien plantearlo en las primeras lecturas que hicimos del guión, ahora no se si les va a gustar”

Ese es otro problema, la escena es vital para la trama, pero esos primeros planos, tener al director ahí tan cerca…” James dudó en ser tan franco.

Megan estaba sopesando todo, primero entendía el punto de James, si, iba a tener sentido para la trama; pero el punto era que también tenía sentido para ella misma.

Vale, vale...” primero dudó: ¿qué iba a hacer? “¿Que te parece si lo probamos?”

“¿Qué?” James estaba sorprendido “¿Quieres decir ahora?”

“emmm… si… Muestrame que haría Reddington con Elizabeth” Y Megan se puso de pie, llevaba la misma ropa que iba a usar en la escena, estaban en un camerino pequeño y agobiante, igual que el contenedor donde Red y Liz viajaban a España, aunque en el set era un decorado abierto, en realidad el camerino se ajustaba más al guión.

James se puso de pie, dubitativo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones que había imaginado que Reddington tendría: una furia contenida, también pasión por supuesto; hambre, sed de Elizabeth, frustración por guardarle secretos, y abajo del todo, como una nota dominante en un perfume: amor. Un jodido amor abnegado que lo destruía y debilitaba.

¿Puedo?

Si, estamos en escena, Somos Elizabeth y Reddington en ese contenedor, solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen todos los comentarios buenos o malos, en cualquier idioma. (gracias Google Translator)
> 
> Este fic me está costando mucho. Mi respeto absoluto al elenco de esta maravillosa serie, esta historia está ubicada en un universo alternativo. Ambos están solteros. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. Los kudos me dan la vida


	3. Escena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desarrollo de la escena

James la miró a los ojos, unos segundos. Megan estaba de pie junto a la puerta, un poco cohibida.

“Mírame” exigió James, su voz había bajado una octava, señal de que estaba en el papel de Reddington, Una voz dura, autoritaria.

Se acercó a ella, despacio, como un depredador hambriento. Se suponía que acababa de llamarla su estrella polar, su camino de regreso a casa. Pero para el Reddington era un Ulises suficientemente castigado por los Dioses que acaba de vislumbrar Ítaca, dispuesto a matar a todos los pretendientes de Penélope, dispuesto a despellejar a cualquiera que quisiera arrebatarle su hogar: Lizzie; su Lizzie era su hogar. Estaba sediento de ella, después de tanto sufrimiento, iba a devorarla ahí mismo.

Logró el efecto que deseaba. Megan se impactó con esa mirada. Había rabia en él. Simplemente la orden de que lo mirara a los ojos la había intimidado y excitado. Este era el Reddington dominante que sólo James salía sacar, sabía darle al personaje el humor cuando la escena lo necesitaba, pero como ahora también sabía sacar esa fuerza interior.

Sin darse cuenta Megan había ido retrocediendo hasta la pared, justo donde James la quería. Le acarició la mejilla, seguía mirándola con cariño, pero James mostraba un lado posesivo, justo el mismo que mostraría Reddington. A su vez Megan estaba paralizada al igual que estaría Elizabeth, impresionada y excitada.

James se acercó más aún a su boca, seguía sujetando su mejilla, cuando comenzó a besarla no lo hizo como enseñan en la academia, no, la besó de verdad, lamiendo su lengua con posesión. Ahora su mano bajaba a su cuello, la acariciaba con el pulgar, sin agarrarla demasiado. Lo justo para notar su pulso acelerado.

El beso se profundizaba. Megan soltó sin querer un gemido y empezó a agarrarlo de los hombros. James deslizó su boca a la comisura y luego rápidamente al cuello, mordiéndola suavemente. Sus manos estaban ahora en las muñecas de Megan, las sujetó con fuerza sobre la cabeza de ella quien aumentó los gemidos.

De repente ambos se percataron de la realidad. James se detuvo bruscamente y se alejó. Estaba excitado, obviamente empalmado, y ella se habría dado cuenta. Aquello era como mínimo inapropiado. Se había sobrepasado completamente.

No podía mirarla a los ojos.

“Lo… lo siento” James estaba de espaldas. “Por favor perdóname, esto no funciona, mejor volvemos a la versión de los guionistas”

“No, no. Está bien” obviamente Megan estaba abrumada “creo que has mostrado tu punto, con mucho énfasis he de decir” dijo bromeando y sonriendo.

James se tranquilizó un poco, al menos ella se lo había tomado bien, pero no podía volver a pasar. Eran compañeros y ella era una compañera especialmente querida y respetada.

Fue Megan la que rompió el silencio.

“Por favor, tranquilo. Eres un magnífico actor y simplemente estábamos jugando con la escena, además creo que tienes razón. Mira ya es la hora, tenemos que ir a maquillaje a retocarnos y estar en el set para repetir la escena, podríamos decírselo al director. O podríamos grabar las dos versiones ¿sí? Y ya verán en producción con cuál se quedan. Creo que tu idea es muy buena James. Y no estoy nada incómoda, de verdad. Si hay alguien con quien puedo hacer esto es contigo” dijo sonriéndole.

“Gracias por decirlo, la escena se me fue un poco de las manos, creo que hice el ejercicio de inmersión más profundo de lo que debía” ahora James estaba más relajado y podía sonreir tímidamente.

“Claro, a mi también se me fue de las manos” ahora Megan también estaba tímida “es fácil dejarse llevar contigo… por cierto, besas genial” dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. 

Y sin más abrió la puerta del camerino para ir juntos a maquillaje. Las maquilladoras tenían bastante trabajo después de la sesión de besos que se habían dado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen todos los comentarios buenos o malos, en cualquier idioma. (gracias Google Translator)
> 
> Este fic me está costando mucho. Mi respeto absoluto al elenco de esta maravillosa serie, esta historia está ubicada en un universo alternativo. Ambos están solteros.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Los kudos me dan la vida


End file.
